


Love With an Extreme Caliber

by Awesomeness_Primal



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Sexual Humor, The Surface (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeness_Primal/pseuds/Awesomeness_Primal
Summary: Papyrus disapproves of Sans dating Nagito, but Sans doesn't care. His boyfriend is visiting the city today, and Sans is not going to miss him for the world.---A fanfic inspired by a random idea I had. Decided to write it out.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. You Can't Hide Anything on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't wrote a fanfic in 5 years since high school. Guess crazy times make you join fandoms, huh?
> 
> I'm trying not to be concerned about quality since this is a crackfic, but hey I like doing my best.

“SANS! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Papyrus screamed. Sans sluggishly walzed over to Papyrus’s room where the tall skeleton was on his computer with a very angry look on his face.

“yeah bro? whaddya need?” Sans said calmly. His angry brother angrily clicked open the web browser and smashed the keys on the keyboard. Whatever Papyrus had found, he was absolutely livid over it. Sans remained calm until he noticed what Papyrus was navigating to. It was a YouTube video he had made with someone. Someone Papyrus had forbidden him from ever seeing again. The video started playing, and it showed Sans with a young white haired man dancing together. Sans’s eyes went pitch black as he heard the familiar music that accompanied the video. As the video played, Papyrus slowly turned to his brother seething with rage. All Sans could do was look away guiltily.

“WHAT. DID I TELL YOU. ABOUT MEETING WITH HIM!?” Papyrus screamed. Sans let out a sigh and put his hands in his jacket. He should’ve known Papyrus would find out sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be later.

“papyrus... i’m sorry, but i can’t just leave him.” Sans said, his low voice wavering as he formed his words. Papyrus did not react to his emotions at all. He maintained his furious expression as he glared back at Sans.

“THAT MAN IS NOT ONLY DANGEROUS, BUT HE’S ALSO A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU DISRESPECTED KING ASGORE’S FAVORITE SONG, BUT YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE WHO WAS PART OF A GROUP THAT THE ROYAL GUARD SWORE TO STOP!” Papyrus preached. He swiftly stood up out of his chair and stomped over to his window. “NOT ONLY DID HE ENCOURAGE CHILDREN TO MURDER ADULTS, BUT HE SAWED OFF HIS OWN ARM AND REPLACED IT WITH THAT OF THE WORST HUMAN TO EVER LIVE!” 

Sans sighed and waiting a few seconds before replying to allow Papyrus to cool off.

“he’s not a remnant of despair anymore, papyrus. he’s not only become a better person, but he also taught me to care more about how i live my life. his LOVE is nonexistent.”

“THEN CARE ABOUT HOW YOU LIVE BY SURRENDERING THAT HUMAN TO THE ROYAL GUARD AT ONCE!”

“no.” Sans said quietly.

“WHAT.”  
“i said no.” Sans repeated. “you used to believe that all humans could change. i met a special person who changed for the better.”

“DO NOT USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME, BROTHER!”

“then maybe listen to them and give nagito a chance.” Sans pleaded. Papyrus let out a growl and stomped towards the front door.

“THIS ISN’T OVER, SANS!” Papyrus yelled angrily before stomping outside and slamming the door shut. Sans let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to listen to his brother anymore. Especially since he and Nagito had planned a date later that night. Sans pulled out his phone and opened his camera roll. He stared at a picture of him and Nagito smiling happily with arms around one another.

“see you tonight, nagito.” Sans smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, angst right off the bat. This actually stems from my parents not approving of me dating someone who's MtF. But personal issues aside, hope y'all enjoyed so far!
> 
> Have a great day/night and go find some fluff or funny stuff because you are an awesome person!


	2. Hey, you, you're finally awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito prepares for his date with Sans. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Well the first one I wrote two days ago and never got around to uploading it until yesterday. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. Let's just hope Nagito's luck doesn't rub off and end up dumping 5 college essays on me.
> 
> Also I updated the tags, so make sure to give those a read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every couple months, the former members of Class 77-B would depart from Jabberwock island and visit the city to report to the Future Foundation for health checks, mental screenings, island inventory, and other logistical reasons. However, this was also an excuse for the former students to enjoy what the city had to offer. They’d venture out and see what the city has to offer and visit the Future Foundation before eating out and sleeping at a hotel for the night. However, there was one time they visited and saw strange creatures wandering around with other people. The Future Foundation had to explain that the weird creatures were called Monsters, and that they had finally escaped the exile imposed on them by humans decades ago. Of course, the former students quickly understood thanks to their own past. It was only a matter of time before one of the students fell in love with a monster. The human and monster would always meet up whenever the former students visited the city. However, this time was a special occasion.

“Nagito, wake up.” a voice called. The white haired young man stirred to see a green and red eye meeting his own.

“Hajime?” Nagito replied groggily.

“You overslept. And unless I missed something, you still have your date tonight.” Hajime said. Nagito looked at his phone to see what time it was: 6pm. Nagito sprung out of bed, thanking Hajime as he started preparing everything for his date. The first thing he needed to worry about was food. He ran over to Teruteru’s room to be greeted with the sight of the entire hotel room turned into a makeshift kitchen.

“What can I say? I’d never miss an opportunity to cook for two lovebirds~.” The Ultimate Cook replied in his usual teasing manner. Their attention quickly turned to the sudden sound of boxes falling on the floor. The Ultimate Imposter was looking through Teruteru’s foodstuffs in the closet.

“Hey! What’s da big idea goin’ through all mah stuff?”

“I’m making sure you don’t try anything funny with Nagito and his guest.” The Ultimate Imposter replied.

“That was one time and dat time ain’t even mah fault!” Teruteru yelled back, his southern accent growing more and more apparent.

The chef and imposter argued back and forth. Shaking his head, Nagito left Teruteru’s room and started tidying up his own. He raced around, straightening and tidying every single part of his room, always racing back to one couch pillow that just wouldn’t stay up. This was corrected by the observing Hajime who had come in to check on Nagito who had just finished tidying up his room.

“Hajime! I’m glad you could come back to see little old me. There was actually something I was meaning to ask you.”

“Hm? What is it Nagito?” Hajime asked. Nagito reached into his pocket and pulled out a case. He opened the case and inside it was a ring. This earned a chuckle from Hajime which prompted Nagito to roll his eyes.

“Let me guess, you knew already that I was going to propose to him tonight?” Nagito said. Ever since merging with Izuru Kamukura, Hajime has always been sharp on noticing patterns and predicting outcomes.

“Nagito, anyone running around like you are right now to make the perfect date is likely to propose. How are you planning on doing it?”

“Well, while we’re watching a movie, I plan on giving it to him during a love scene.”

“Boring...” Hajime sighed. This time Nagito was the one chuckling.

“Your Izuru’s showing again, Hajime.” Nagito teased. Another habit Hajime had picked up from merging was labeling easily predictable things boring. His close friends loved to tease him every time he made a remark about something being dull or boring.

“What? That’s the most common way of proposing. How am I supposed to react?” Hajime held his hands up defensively.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Mister Ultimate Everything.” Nagito replied as he playfully nudged his friend. Hajime smiled.

“You’ll do just fine, Nagito.” Hajime said. “Just don’t bore him to death about Hope, okay?”

“No promises, Hajime.” Nagito laughed. He looked at his phone. 7pm.

“Well, looks like your date will be here in a minute. I’ll tell Teruteru to get ready.”

“Thanks Hajime.” Nagito said. Hajime gave Nagito a nod as he walked out of his room to deal with the Ultimate Cook who was still arguing with the Ultimate Imposter. As Nagito finished up cleaning, a knock sounded on his door. His heart skipped a beat and a small smile grew on his face as he knew what was coming next.

“Who’s there~?” Nagito hollered.

“needle.”

“Needle who?”

“neddle little help opening this door!”

Nagito opened the door to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend.

“Heh heh heh. Trash like me doesn’t deserve jokes as good as yours.” Nagito said as he warmly embraced his partner.

“don’t sell yourself short, hun.” Sans said as he hugged Nagito back. Nagito closed his eyes happily as he patted the case in his pocket.

Tonight was going to be a night they’d remember for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing Teruteru and Hajime. Teruteru in general is just fun to write since you can respond to almost anything he says with that one "Go to horny jail" meme. Post-canon Hajime is a great character I wish got explored more. Also I found that knock-knock joke on a website because I suck at jokes.
> 
> See y'all next time, and remember that all of you are awesome!


	3. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Sans have their date. Featuring Hurt+Comfort and Horny Cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like I managed to get this and one more chapter out today! I guess I underestimated myself. Enjoy the double/triple upload depending on where you live!

Nagito and Sans had sat down on opposite sides of the writing desk they were using as a table. Nagito had put a sheet over it to make it look nice. The chairs were the regular writing chairs that you’d find in a hotel room.

The two were happily chatting and catching up while Teruteru was preparing their food. Nagito was telling Sans about how he and the others had stopped Ryota from brainwashing the world with false hope.

“heh, that’s great, hun. you helped save the world from someone who would’ve had the world under their control if they wanted. i know i’ve been there.” Sans said. “the outcome was bloody instead of peaceful. but hey, we’ve already RED into that.”  
Nagito frowned. Another pun. Sans was making them ever since he arrived. Normally one would just brush Sans off as a jokester, but Nagito knew better. Much like how he sometimes calls himself trash, Sans copes with negative emotions by making constant puns to laugh the pain away. Occasional ones are fine, but constant ones aren’t.

“Something’s bothering you, sweetie. You know you don’t have to hide it from me.” Nagito said softly. Sans sighed and closed his eyes. Nagito continued. “You can tell me. If anything, this is something that will lead to a blossoming hope for us.”

“it was papyrus again.” Sans started. “he found our video and lectured me on still dating you. he thinks that you should be taken away because you were once a remnant of despair.”

Nagito nodded understandingly. Sans had told him many times how his brother did not approve of him. While he was used to people not wanting to be around someone like him, this was something else. Someone was trying to get in the way of hope. This is something Nagito did not like at all. But for now, he had to comfort his boyfriend. Nagito stood up and walked over to Sans. He kneeled down and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I understand how it feels, Sans. Being trash like me isn’t easy. But I’ve learned that with every bad comes a good. Every down comes an up. That’s how my hope works. Things will get better, Sans.” Nagito said. His soft voice seemed to relax Sans, who turned to Nagito. Nagito wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him to his chest.

“As long as you don’t lose hope, things will always get better.” Nagito finished as he enjoyed the closeness of his partner. They stayed like that together for a few minutes before Nagito returned to his seat in time for Teruteru to enter with the food.

“Dinner is served!” Teruteru’s voice rang as he entered with the food. Two high quality 5 course meals. He proudly set two plates down. Nagito took a whiff of the food and turned to the Ultimate Cook. Teruteru braced himself for what was about to happen.

“This food is the glue that unites the hopes of my beloved and my own. It acts as a foundation for further hope to build upon until it reaches the skies. This meal is truly hope itself. Even just from the smell of it I can feel my hope growing by the second.”

Teruteru and Sans exchanged glances as Nagito rambled on about the product of Teruteru’s talent fueling hope. Sans put a hand on Nagito’s leg.

“heh heh. i think you’ve thanked him enough, hun. any more praise and i might get jealous.” Sans said. Nagito chuckled.

“You’re right. Thank you, Teruteru.” Nagito said. Not knowing how to react, Teruteru simply walked out of the room to leave the two to eat.

“you weren’t kidding when you said his food was good.” Sans said, impressed with the food. Never had he tasted cooking like this before. He just wanted to keep eating and eating.

“He’s the Ultimate Cook, Sans. He brings hope to the taste buds of anyone who tries even a crumb of his food.” Nagito explained.

The mixture of the food, the room, and his boyfriend being there made Sans feel at ease. He didn’t have to worry about anything. All that mattered was his date with his partner. And this date was going great.

After the two finished, they started cleaning up. However, as they lifted up their plates, they found something hiding under them. Condoms.

“Teruteru…” Nagito sighed. Of course the perverted cook would try to do something like that. They plopped the rubber onto the plate and scraped it as well as any food scraps into the trash. As they finished cleaning up, Nagito received a text on his phone from Hajime.

“Going 2 movies w/ others. Bbl. Glhf.”

Nagito smiled as he put up the phone. His friends also got to have a good time. He walked over to the couch where Sans was already sitting. He plopped down next to his boyfriend.

“so whaddya wanna watch?” Sans asked, wrapping an arm around Nagito. Nagito snuggled into him.

“Any movie is fine. Although a love movie would be nice, heh.” Nagito said. The two eventually decided on one and watched it together while snuggling. Despite his boyfriend being mostly bones, Sans’s body gave off a comforting warm aura. In return, Sans enjoyed the living warmth that came from Nagito. The two were indeed a strange couple. However, that was soon to change as the love scene from the movie was coming up. Nagito patted his pocket again before taking a deep breath. He slowly got up and took the case out of his pocket.

“Sans, as someone who lives life plagued with bad luck, you make me feel more than just the Ultimate Lucky Person.” Nagito smiled and closed his eyes. He opened the case and kneeled in front of his boyfriend. Sans’s eyes widened as he realized what Nagito was doing. What Nagito said next make Sans tear up.

“Sans the Skeleton, will you make me even luckier by marrying me?” Nagito asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Nagito to say "Sans Undertale, will you marry me" so badly, but I decided against it.
> 
> For the first part of this chapter, I listened to "It's Raining Somewhere Else" before switching to "Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson" followed by "Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]". I think they all helped set the mood well.
> 
> I can see Teruteru as the person who'd leave a condom with friends who are on a date. But as stated in Danganronpa, no horny people can live.
> 
> As always, y'all are awesome!


	4. The Chapter I've Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this chapter was the entire reason I wrote this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time. Buckle your seatbelts, because things are about to drop harder than the execution theme.

“Sans the Skeleton, will you make me even luckier by marrying me?” Nagito asked. Sans was in tears. This was the happiest moment in his life. Happier than finally getting to see the surface. He had found true love. All he had to do was say yes. Gone was the Sans who barely put forth any effort because of RESETs. This Sans would do whatever he could to make his partner happy. No matter what. Tears still in his eyes, he started to reach out towards the ring and prepared to say yes.

But before Sans could say anything, he heard a loud crash. Light flooded the room. He turned to see that the door had been kicked open. However, what scared Sans was the person standing at the door. It was Papyrus. His expression rivaled any other angry look he had seen on his brother’s face ever. He then realized what his brother was seeing. He saw Nagito proposing to him. The person Papyrus forbid him from ever seeing was proposing to him. However, there was one thing that scared him more than any of that.

Papyrus had a shotgun.

“THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH SANS!” Papyrus yelled. With a loud yell, Papyrus cocked the shotgun and fired. 

Everything happened so quickly. Papyrus fired the shotgun at Nagito. Sans tried to jump in front of Nagito to shield him, but Papyrus used his blue magic to throw Sans out of the way as the bullets dug into Nagito who let out a loud scream. Nagito’s scream… It echoed in Sans’s mind. The one who he was about to take hand in marriage with. He had been attacked, and he was in serious pain. Sans got up from Papyrus’s attack and looked over at his injured partner. Nagito laid unconscious while bleeding severely. He started to run over to Nagito, but he was met by a wall of bones. He turned to his brother. No, that was no longer his brother. The person who was once his brother was long gone. The monster that stood before him was someone who deserved to burn in hell. The familiar despair he felt from the genocide run returned to him. Sans’s body relaxed as rage burned within him. Words could not express how Sans felt. It was just like with the human. Papyrus attempted to make eye contact with Sans, but flinched from the hostility Sans was giving off.

“B-BROTHER?” Papyrus said, fear building up inside of him. Sans only stared, his eyes void black. He assumed the familiar stance of hands in his pockets. 

“Y o u a r e n ‘ t m y b r o t h e r.” Sans growled. Magic filled the room as Sans’s left eye flashed blue and yellow. Papyrus found himself completely unable to move. He was blue now. Focusing on all of his anger and despair, Sans threw his arm backwards, sending Papyrus flying out the window falling to the ground. He wanted to go farther, but he knew that wasn’t what Nagito would’ve wanted. He looked down at Papyrus, who was slowly getting up. Sans erected a cage of bone around Papyrus. Inversely, the wall that surrounded Nagito had receded. Sans ran over to his unconscious partner. He wished he knew how to use healing magic. However, he did have the next best thing. Sans whipped out his phone and dialed 911. He explained the situation to the operator who immediately dispatched emergency vehicles to the scene. To save time, Sans used his magic to move Nagito over to the hotel balcony. He then quickly ran over near to where Papyrus was trapped and used his blue magic to lower Nagito safely to the ground.

The fire trucks were the first to arrive. Upon arrival, the firefighters quickly started to slow Nagito’s bleeding. By the time the ambulance arrived, Nagito was already prepped to be moved to the hospital. As much as Sans wanted to follow, he had to deal with the police. Multiple cars pulled up. One of them took Papyrus while the other took Sans. While he had acted out of defence, he had still hurt someone. He and his brother were taken to the police station for separate holding. As he was taken to his holding cell for the night, the officer escorting him gave a reassuring pat.

“We’ll keep you updated on the victim.” They said. Sans sat down in his cell. This was not how he wanted this date to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Papyrus with a freaking shotgun. It started as just a random thought, but it eventually turned into this mess of a fanfic. For some reason I find Papyrus screaming while wielding a shotgun to be hilarious. Toby Fox and Spike Chunsoft have broken my humor.
> 
> For this chapter, I branched out to Undertale AU themes. I started with Striking the Demon Down, but after Nagito got shot, I switched to Ascended by amella. It really make me go ham on the scene.
> 
> Just like the first chapter, make sure you find something heartwarming or funny to balance out the despair of this chapter. Y'all deserve to feel happy because every single one of you are awesome! See you next time!


	5. Fishing for a Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds himself dragged along as Hajime goes to defend the Future Foundation in court. Sans also meets someone new along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the Danganronpa setting is in Japan, but I suck at Japan politics. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

“Hey, wake up.” A voice called. Sans bolted up quickly. He did not sleep well at all the previous night. He was too worried about Nagito. He looked to see an officer unlocking his cell.

“Someone’s here to pick you up. Your court case is today.” The officer explained. Sans was surprised that a court case would be scheduled so quickly. Sans got up and followed the officer into the lobby to find Hajime. Upon noticing the skeleton, Hajime gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“You’ve stirred up quite the situation, Sans.” Hajime said. The police officer handed them paperwork and the two of them got to filling it out. “Our contact at the Future Foundation told us that the Royal Guard nearly turned on them for supposedly harboring a Remnant of Despair. Things got quite out of hand overnight.”

Sans was more concerned about Nagito than what was going on between the Royal Guard and another organization. As if reading his mind, Hajime added, “By the way, I haven’t heard anything about Nagito yet, but I wouldn’t worry about him. After all, fortune smiles on him.” Sans felt like Hajime knew something Sans didn’t, but he felt a bit better knowing Hajime had confidence in Nagito’s luck pulling him through. The two finished their paperwork and headed outside where a limo awaited them. Hajime opened the door and Sans got in.

“So you’re the one who started all of this…” Someone said. Sitting across from Sans was a man with dirty blonde hair, glasses, and a black suit. He carried a stern expression that came off more as his default expression. After Hajime got in, the man knocked on the glass of the limo, and it drove them off. The ride started silently as the man tapped away at a tablet while giving Sans wayward glances. Sans felt rather uncomfortable. Thankfully, Hajime broke the silence.

“Sans, this is Byakuya Togami. He works for the Future Foundation and will be representing them in our coming case.” Hajime explained.

“I work with the Future Foundation, not for it.” Byakuya corrected. Sans could tell this guy was less than fun to work with. “I take it Hajime filled you in on the basics of what’s going on. The situation escalated quickly overnight. Our integration mission with the monsters has become an absolute train wreck thanks to last night.”

“We should focus on the current situation at hand instead of dwelling on the past.” Hajime said, noticing Byakuya's direction. The man rolled his eyes and shifted topics. 

“For the trial, I will be representing the Future Foundation while Hajime acts as our overall lawyer. Even though his performance in his class trials were barely sufficient, his pool of Ultimate Talents will greatly benefit our side of the case.” Byakuya explained.

“will there be any legally required breaks?” Sans winked. Another eyeroll from Byakuya. Sans was trying to lighten the mood. It was hard staying positive when he didn’t know how Nagito was doing.

“Sans, you will be a witness for the case. Hajime will collect your testimony. Make sure you give as much detail as possible. You have an alibi with your brother who will likely twist the evidence in his favor.” Byakuya said. Sans flinched. He would have to see Papyrus again. He was not looking forward to it at all. The one who hurt his fiance-to-be.

“By the way, I think you dropped something back at the hotel.” Hajime said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was the ring Nagito was about to give him! Sans’s SOUL skipped a beat. “I have to hold on to this as evidence, but I’ll give it to you afterwards.” Hajime explained. Sans frowned slightly, but he trusted Hajime. If all went well, Sans would have the ring back and he’d be able to see Nagito again.

Hajime collected Sans’s testimony down to the very last detail. His Ultimate Analyst talent came in handy when trying to get as much information as possible. He deftly imputed the testimony into his tablet. It was just like during the killing game when he was gathering evidence for a murder. However, nobody was killed this time. There was still a future. After he put everything into the tablet, he turned to Byakuya.

“Do we have any other evidence for this case?” Hajime asked, holding out his tablet. Byakuya took it, tapped a couple times, and returned it to Hajime.

“This tablet is connected to the Future Foundation networks. While the health profiles on there are enough to prove your friend innocent, we also have profiles on the Royal Guard thanks to our former alliance with them. Now we have possible evidence against them should the need arise.” Byakuya said smugly. Things were falling back into place for Hajime. While more evidence would obviously present itself at the trial, Hajime felt confident that he could hold his own against the best the monsters had to offer. Nagito was counting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your truth bullets and objections, because the trial is about to begin! I enjoyed writing Byakuya a lot. He's not as big of a nuisance as Nagito or Kokichi, but he's definitely someone who likes attention.
> 
> I also changed the number of chapters back to ? because I wasn't sure whether I'd do one or two chapters after the trial. We'll see!
> 
> Y'all are awesome!


	6. This Whole Trial is Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finds himself back in the familiar position of defending people while trying to figure out the culprit. He even has a nuisance to work with. Just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,575 words. Wow. Originally this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but it ended up being too long, so I had to separate the two. I found myself listening to lots of music from the Danganronpa Class Trials when writing this. It really got me in the mood. Enjoy!

“Court is now in session. Our current case is the Royal Guard versus the Future Foundation. Royal Guard, you may proceed with your opening statement.” The judge said. A small child in a blue and pink striped shirt walked up to the front. They explained how the Royal Guard had allied with the Future Foundation to help rid the world of the Ultimate Despairs only to find that the Future Foundation was harboring some themselves.

“Thank you Frisk. You may call your first witness to the stand.” The judge said. Frisk nodded and called Papyrus. Hajime noticed Sans shrink into his seat and gave him a reassuring smile as Papyrus began his testimony.

“WORRIED FOR MY BROTHER’S SAFETY, I TRACKED HIM DOWN TO A HOTEL ROOM. HE HAD GONE ON A DATE WITH THE REMNANT OF DESPAIR. USING MY AUTHORITY AS A ROYAL GUARDSMAN, I KICKED DOWN THEIR DOOR TO FIND THE REMNANT KNEELING BEFORE SANS. HE WAS OBVIOUSLY TURNING MY BROTHER INTO AN ULTIMATE DESPAIR. I TOOK ACTION AND INCAPTITATED THE REMNANT. BUT THEN MY BROTHER ATTACKED! HE MUST’VE BEEN TURNED INTO AN ULTIMATE DESPAIR! HE THREW ME OUT OF THE WINDOW AND CALLED THE POLICE ON ME. THEREFORE BOTH HE AND THE REMNANT SHOULD BE PUNISHED!”

Papyrus finished his testimony. For the most part, the testimony matched Sans’s testimony minus the parts regarding Nagito being an active remnant. But if he took that away, there was a gaping hole in the argument. Hajime knew what to do.

“We will now begin the cross examination. Would the defendant’s lawyer please stand up?” The judge asked. Hajime stood up confidently. If he was able to get through 6 class trials filled with lies and twists, he could stand his ground against Papyrus. He let Papyrus repeat his testimony again. His suspicions were confirmed after a second listen. He asked Papyrus to repeat it one more time.

“WORRIED FOR MY BROTHER’S SAFETY, I TRACKED HIM DOWN TO A HOTEL ROOM. HE HAD GONE ON A DATE WITH THE REMNANT OF DESPAIR! USING MY AUTHORITY AS A ROYAL GUARDSMAN, I KICKED DOWN THEIR DOOR TO FIND THE REMNANT KNEELING BEFORE SANS.”

Hajime swiped on the tablet to Sans’s testimony and took a breath. Papyrus continued his testimony.

“HE WAS OBVIOUSLY TURNING MY BROTHER INTO AN ULTIMATE DESPAIR-”

“No, that’s wrong!” Hajime yelled. Papyrus went silent and all eyes were on Hajime.

“Nagito wasn’t trying to brainwash Sans. He was proposing to him.” Hajime said. Papyrus’s eyes widened.

“WHAT!?” Papyrus yelled. “SANS WAS OBVIOUSLY BRAINWASHED! HIS ATTACK ON ME PROVES IT! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY PROVE THAT SANS WASN’T BEING BRAINWASHED?”

This was the position Hajime wanted to be in. He reached into his pocket. He could prove it with this!

“This ring was found next to a case on the floor of the scene. According to Sans’s testimony, Nagito had just offered him the ring before Papyrus’s interruption.” Hajime explained.

“NYEH!” Papyrus gasped. Hajime had taken the first step in proving Nagito’s innocence. Papyrus’s testimony was disproven. Now all they had to do wa-

“NOT SO FAST, HUMAN!” Papyrus interrupted. “WHAT IF SANS WAS BRAINWASHED BEFORE THE DATE? THE RING WOULDN’T MATTER SINCE THEY’D BE JOINING EACH OTHER IN DESPAIR!”

Hajime sighed. Even in real trials, people still try to change their testimony. He hoped this guy wasn’t as persistent as Nagito during the trials. But now Hajime had a new problem. He didn’t have any evidence that could prove that Sans wasn’t brainwashed. He had to get more information from Papyrus.

“Any objections?” The judge asked Hajime.

“No sir, but I have some questions to ask the witness.” Hajime said. The judge nodded and allowed Hajime to question Papyrus.

“Can you tell me about your brother before he was brainwashed?”

“HE WAS… VERY LAZY. HE ALWAYS SLACKED OFF AND NEVER DID HIS CHORES. AS HIS OLDER BROTHER, I ALWAYS HAD TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY.” Papyrus explained. Hajime noted that and continued.

“When did you first start to notice his alleged change?”

“WHEN I HAD GOTTEN BACK FROM PATROL ONE DAY. HE WAS UNCHARACTERISTICALLY NOT BEING LAZY, SO I ASKED HIM WHY HE WASN’T. HE SAID HE HAD FOUND A BOYFRIEND. BEING THE CARING BROTHER THAT I WAS, I SEARCHED UP THE NAME OF HIS BOYFRIEND AND FOUND THAT HE WAS A REMNANT OF DESPAIR!” Papyrus finished. Hajime now had a bit more background on the situation. He would have to monitor for any inconsistencies with the statements he had just obtained from Papyrus.

“That’s all I needed.” Hajime said. Papyrus walked back to his seat.

“Will the Royal Guard sent their next witness to the stand?” The judge asked. A lady with blue skin, fish scales, and an eyepatch approached the podium. “Undyne, what are you presenting to the court?”

“I’m proving Papyrus’s innocence! As the captain of the Royal Guard, I’m in charge of getting to know every one of my members!” The lady called Undyne replied energetically. Hajime thought that she’d get along well with Akane and Nekomaru.

“Very well Undyne. You may proceed.” The judge said. Undyne cleared her throat and began.

“Papyrus has grown a lot since I first met him. At first, I thought he wasn’t ready to serve, but after lots of training and many patrols, he became the number one guardsman!” Undyne yelled. “When I found out that he had shot a Remnant of Despair, I was surprised, but I instantly became proud of him! He’ll wipe out every single Remnant with a huge smile on his face!”

“NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU UNDYNE!” Papyrus smiled. The judge shot him a glare while only made Papyrus quiet down, still keeping his proud posture. Meanwhile Hajime had noted Undyne’s testimony of Papyrus. He still wanted to learn more about the Royal Guard, but he figured that much of the information would be passed off as irrelevant to the case. He pulled up Papyrus’s file from the Future Foundation servers. Undyne’s testimony checked out. Lots of training had boosted the skeleton’s overall performance. He wanted to learn more about Papyrus’s improvement.

“You had said Papyrus grew to become a great guardsman. When did you see the greatest improvement in him?” Hajime asked.

“In a one on one combat training session with Papyrus, he went in guns blazing! His attack patterns were perfectly executed, and his diverse use of magic kept me on my toes! It’s always fun sparring with him!” Undyne said with an impossibly large grin on her face. Hajime looked at Papyrus’s performance chart. Indeed there was a sudden increase in performance. He wondered what could’ve possibly caused the sudden spike. Suddenly he had an idea.

“When Papyrus came in for training that day, did he say anything about Sans?” Hajime asked. Undyne thought for a minute before nodding.

“Now that I think about it, he had told me Sans was dating someone who he thought was shifty. AHA! That’s why he was pushing hard, so that he could protect his brother!” Undyne concluded. Hajime updated his notes. Papyrus’s increase in performance to protect Sans was certain, but there was another piece that he felt he was missing. Hajime dismissed Undyne and both took a seat on their respective sides. Frisk informed the judge that they had no other witnesses.

“Very well, both sides may converse momentarily to discuss anything important they might have noticed.” The judge said. Hajime walked over to Byakuya who was typing away on his own tablet. He noticed Hajime and spoke without taking his eyes off the screen.

“I see you are already coming close to the conclusion that I’ve come to.” Byakuya said smugly.

“You’ve… already figured out what happened?” Hajime asked, confused. If anything, Hajime himself should’ve figured it out before anyone else, having the Ultimate Analyst Talent. Byakuya gave a smirk from Hajime’s confusion.

“Unlike you and Makoto, I always look at situations from a different angle.” He said. “But you and him always catch up in the end.”

Hajime shook his head. Was this what Makoto had to deal with for 6 class trials? This guy was quite the handful. He walked back to his seat and eventually the trial resumed.

“The court will now allow representative of the Future Foundation Byakuya Togami to call a witness to the stand.” The judge announced. Byakuya got up and started walking towards the podium. As he walked, he motioned Hajime to follow him. Hajime got up and walked with him, not knowing what Byakuya was planning.

“For my first witness, I would like to question Papyrus.” Byakuya said. Hajime was curious, he had already gotten the information he needed from Papyrus. What else would Byakuya need from him? Papyrus made his way to the stand.

“According to what you told Hajime, you had gotten back from patrol one day and found Sans dating Nagito, correct?”

“YES.”

“And then you looked him up, correct?”

“Y-YES.” Papyrus stuttered slightly. What was Byakuya doing?

“Where did you find out about Nagito’s status as an Ultimate Despair?”

“I… UM… UH…” Papyrus faltered. “I FORGOT.”

“You should remember where you found that information if that’s what drove you to go after Nagito.” Byakuya said with a slight edge to his voice. Papyrus was struggling. Maybe Byakuya was onto something after all.

“I JUST REMEMBERED! WHEN THE FUTURE FOUNDATION EDUCATED US ON THE REMNANTS OF DESPAIR, WE WERE GIVEN A LIST OF NAMES! HIS WAS ONE OF THE NAMES ON THERE!” Papyrus stated. Byakuya let out an amused scoff.

“And that’s the story you're sticking to?” Byakuya asked. Papyrus quickly nodded. “Well there’s one issue with that testimony!”

“N-NYEH!?” Papyrus gasped. He was slowly growing more tense. Hajime could feel the confidence and smugness coming from the taller man next to him. He made a mental note to ask Makoto about him later.

“Why don’t you tell him, Hajime? Tell them why couldn’t he have learned Nagito’s name from our list of remnants?” Byakuya asked. And there it was. The familiar feeling of the spotlight being shoved on him. Fortunately, Hajime didn’t even need to look at the tablet to realize what was wrong with Papyrus’s statement. He got it!

“We were told that our names were erased from the list of remnants because we were no longer under the influence of Junko Enoshima’s brainwashing, right?”

“Correct. Therefore, Nagito’s name never would’ve shown up on the list given to the Royal Guard.”

“NYEH!” Papyrus shrieked. He was quickly losing composure just like the culprit would in a class trial. He and Byakuya were definitely onto something. Papyrus struggled for a minute before coming up with something else. “NOW I REMEMBER! DURING MY LAST PATROL, WE HAD CAUGHT A REMNANT OF DESPAIR! WE ASKED THEM FOR NAMES, AND NAGITO WAS ONE OF THEM!”

“Hajime?” Byakuya turned to Hajime again. He looked through his notes and found Papyrus’s testimony. While there wasn’t any mention of a capture, there was a patrol.

“Papyrus’s earlier testimony confirms that he went on patrol before finding out about Sans and Nagito. Undyne, did Papyrus capture anyone before your training session with him the next day?” Hajime asked. Undyne thought for a minute before speaking.

“I don’t think Papyrus even had patrol that day.” She said.

This response surprised everyone, but that was nothing compared to Papyrus’s reaction. He was trembling with anger and saying something to himself. Now it was Undyne’s turn to be suspicious. She walked over to the declining Papyrus.

“Papyrus, did you sneak out on patrol?” Undyne asked.

“N-N-N-NO! I WAS H-HANGING OUT WI-WITH THE H-HUMAN!” Papyrus stuttered. However, Frisk replied saying that they didn’t see Papyrus at all that day. Papyrus’s own case was turning against him. But what Sans said next was the nail in the coffin.

“he told me he was going to go out on his own to capture a remnant of despair and prove himself. i tried to talk him out of it, but guess that didn’t work.” Sans said, finally addressing his brother. Papyrus let out a loud scream, his entire body shaking before suddenly going calm. Then he started laughing. It started quietly, but quickly got louder. It went from laughing to cackling. It looked like Papyrus was going crazy. Even as the judge tried to bring order, Papyrus kept laughing. Tears were streaming down from his eyes as he was laughing. He finally quieted down before turning to Hajime.

“I REMEMBER YOU.” Papyrus said. “YOU BETRAYED US… SHE FREED YOU AND YOU LEFT US. NOW YOU STAND FOR WHAT WE SWORE TO DESTROY.” Hajime and Byakuya tensed up. They had heard this kind of talking before. And the fact that Papyrus knew the whole store behind Izuru Kamakura could mean only one thing.

Papyrus had been brainwashed into becoming an Ultimate Despair.

“Papyrus, what’s gotten into you!?” Undyne yelled. Papyrus’s head turned slowly to her. Upon seeing his face filled with despair, she slowly backed away. “Y-you aren’t Papyrus.” She said. Quickly taking control of the situation, she used her green magic to hold Papyrus in place and put up a wall of spears around him. “What the hell did you find on that patrol!?” Undyne yelled. Papyrus laughed more before creepily turning his head to Undyne again.

“I WAS ENLIGHTENED. I FOUND OUT HOW EASY IT WAS FOR HUMANS TO HURT ONE ANOTHER. ALL THEY NEEDED WAS JUST A LITTLE PUSH. ALL THEY NEEDED WAS DESPAIR. I FOUND A VIDEO OF HUMANS KILLING EACH OTHER WITHOUT HESITATION… IT SHOWED ME A WHOLE NEW WORLD. WHY BELIEVE IN OTHERS IF THEY FALL EASILY? LIKE WEAK NAGITO KOMAEDA WHO LET HIMSELF GET CAPTURED BY CHILDREN AND EVENTUALLY TURNED HIS BACK ON DESPAIR?”

Hajime had hit the jackpot. He knew from what he had seen from Mikan in the Neo World Program that Papyrus had been brainwashed into an Ultimate Despair. What was presented as an act of protection ended up being an act of revenge. After all, the Ultimate Despair disliked anyone who went against Junko Enoshima. With hope building up inside him, Hajime knew what he had to do.

“People still have the capacity to change for the better! We will prove that Nagito has changed to become a better person. Here’s everything that happened in this case!” Hajime announced. He then provided a recap of what happened.

Papyrus, wanting to prove himself to Undyne, set out on patrol by himself to capture a Remnant of Despair. However, Papyrus stumbled across the video that had brainwashed the 77th class. Now an Ultimate Despair, he came home to find that Sans was now dating someone who was once a remnant: Nagito. Naturally, Papyrus hated Nagito for going against Junko. After failing to separate Sans from Nagito, Papyrus took matters into his own hands. He tracked Nagito and Sans to a hotel and attacked Nagito.

“And that’s what became of Papyrus, before he fell victim to despair.” Hajime concluded. Everyone stared at him stunned. Hajime guessed he hadn’t lost his touch after all. He had completed another trial. But there was one more thing he had to do. As the judge wrapped up the trial, Hajime walked back to Sans and handed him Nagito’s ring. Sans happily took it and held it in his palm for a while. Eventually, Sans put the ring on his ring finger. It took an entire trial, but he finally had the ring. Now all he had to do was say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all couldn't tell, I had a blast with this chapter with the references I added. From Hajime's trial lines to the "tell them protagonist", I went nuts. Hours of writing was definitely worth it.
> 
> Initially I planned to have Papyrus arrested only to break out of jail for revenge but I ended up deciding that having him as an Ultimate Despair would make his OOCnes more understandable. Even Papyrus needs a happy ending after all.
> 
> Once again, feel free to take a break and find something funny or lighthearted. Don't forget that y'all are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial, Sans has one more thing to worry about: Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. College can get really crazy at times. Thankfully it also allowed me to brainstorm some ideas. I apologize if the writing quality went down again. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Byakuya and the Future Foundation took Papyrus away. He was to be put in the Neo World Program to undo the brainwashing he had suffered. As Papyrus was dragged away, Sans looked on with sadness yet a bit of hope. His brother’s hatred towards Nagito might not have been his opinion after all. After all, Papyrus supported Sans time after time. Maybe now he may support Sans.

As Sans followed Hajime and the Future Foundation out of the courthouse, a running Undyne caught up to Sans.

“Hey Sans! Who’s the friend of yours? He put up a great fight!” Undyne said with her usual giant grin.

“My name is Hajime Hinata.” Hajime said as they continued walking. Sans was surprised that Hajime was chill with a crazy fish lady talking to him. “I apologize for any trouble we might have caused.”

“Fuhuhuhuhu! You saved one of my friends who’s been acting weird for a while. You’re forgiven ya little punk!” Undyne yelled. Then, as quickly as she appeared, Undyne ran off somewhere else, presumably to the Royal Guard.

Once Sans and Hajime got outside, they joined Byakuya who was supervising Papyrus’s leading into an armored transport truck. Papyrus shot Sans one final glance before the doors slammed shut and the truck drove off. Sans was unfazed this time. He knew his brother was going to get better. Byakuya then led the group over to the limo they had arrived in.

“Your performance wasn’t horrible.” Byakuya said to Hajime as they walked back to the limo. Sans guessed that this guy wasn’t easy to please at all. He decided to lighten the mood.

“give the guy a break, he put in a skele-ton of work after all.” Sans joked. Byakuya stopped and turned to Sans.

“I can leave you here, you know.” Byakuya said. Sans chuckled to himself and the three reached the limo. “Back to the hotel I presume?”

“could we, uh, visit the hospital where nagito is instead?” Sans asked. Now that the case was over, he was more worried about Nagito’s well being. The last he saw of Nagito was him unconscious and bleeding. Sans looked at the ring Nagito gave him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll head there too.” Hajime said. Byakuya turned around.

“Very well. I’ll inform the driver where we’re heading. I’ll be sitting up front as I have important matters that must be attended to without interruption.” Byakuya said in his usual deadpan tone. As Sans walked over to the door, Hajime went over and thanked Byakuya who replied with a simple, “Hmph.”

“ya think nagito is alright?” Sans asked. Hajime put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“Like I said before: Fortune smiles on him. Plus Mikan, our Ultimate Nurse, is there to assist with his surgery. With her knowledge of Nagito’s medical history combined with the ER staff, Nagito is in good hands.” Hajime said reassuringly. That comforted Sans who stared at the ring on his finger. “Were you able to say yes?” Hajime asked.

“nope. papyrus barged in before i could say anything.” Sans replied. Hajime nodded and the two stayed silent for a bit longer. As they drove, Hajime texted Mikan to let her know that the two were on their way. As they arrived, Hajime spoke up.

“Good news, Nagito finished his surgery and should be waking up soon. We’re just in time.” Hajime said. The limo pulled up in front of the hospital and the two got out. They waved Byakuya off before entering the lobby where Mikan was waiting for them.

“G-greetings Hajime, Sans…” Mikan said. Hajime gave a reassuring smile which slightly calmed her down. “Nagito is in his room. H-he should wake up s-soon.” Mikan explained. She gestured for them to follow her. After a quick trip in an elevator and some walking, the group ended up outside Nagito’s room where a nurse was just exiting. The nurse turned to Mikan.

“The patient is off anesthetics and should be conscious soon.” The nurse said. Mikan hastily nodded before the nurse turned to the two visitors. “You may wait for him to awaken, but do not overwhelm him.”

“I’ll let you go in first.” Hajime said to Sans. He nodded and walked into the room where Nagito was peacefully sleeping. He took a seat next to Nagito’s medical bed and smiled slightly. His boyfriend was alive. He watched as Nagito’s chest rose and fell as his boyfriend breathed. Breathing. Alive. His boyfriend was alive. His attention turned to Nagito himself when he let out a small grunt. He was waking up. 

As Nagito opened his eyes, he felt a warming presence. He went to rub his eyes only to realize the hand he was going to use was being held. He looked over to see Sans smiling while gripping his hand. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed something. Sans was wearing the ring he had given him. 

“heh, sorry i couldn’t make it sooner. i had something on my hands.” Sans winked as he held his hand up. Nagito smiled. Does this mean he thought it meant? “that expression, that’s the expression of someone after proposing. welp, since i couldn’t answer it before, might as well now.” 

“yes.” Sans smiled, gripping Nagito’s hand close. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of love and closeness. They had finally achieved true love. A knock on the door interrupted them. Hajime, Mikan, and a nurse walked in. Mikan walked over to Nagito and began taking his vitals.

“A-are you fee-feeling alright? Any bad p-pa-pains?” Mikan stuttered. Nagito chuckled.

“You don’t need to worry about little old me. I’ve had worse pains.” Nagito said as Mikan finished with his vitals. The nurse had been on a nearby computer printing something out. She picked it up and brought it over to the group. It was an outline of Nagito’s body with many marks and highlights.

“These red areas are where the patient was severely injured. Usually someone injured in those areas passes during surgery, but the patient was lucky enough to have something that saved him. These black spots here. These represent cancerous spots.” The nurse said. Everyone froze at the mention of cancer. Nagito’s health was far from good. It was only his good luck that kept him alive from any fatal diseases or cancer he had. “Every single place the patient had been injured housed cancerous tissue that would’ve surely been fatal. Thankfully, the cancerous spots were the only places damaged. This allowed us to easily remove them, not only preventing any fatal damage, but also any risk of cancer in those areas. This man is very lucky.”

The others were stunned. Nagito’s luck had really pulled through. His injuries were not only mild, but they also housed cancerous tissue that was removed. 

“heh, guess you really are the luckiest person in the world.” Sans winked. Nagito responded with another chuckle and took Sans’s hand. Things had turned out well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about medical stuff, so this is probably inaccurate, but I figured this is the type of thing to happen to Nagito. Get shot only to find out that where he was shot had cancerous tissue developing. 
> 
> One more chapter after this to wrap up the final issue in the story. It'll probably be shorter.
> 
> Y'all have a great day! You're awesome!


	8. Let the Trousling Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sans and Nagito living together happily, there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The final chapter. It's crazy that what started as a silly idea turned into a whole story. Hope y'all enjoy this last chapter!

After Nagito had gotten out of the hospital, he and Sans took up residence in the skeleton’s house since Papyrus was with the Future Foundation. The two were able to happily live their lives together. They cooked, played games, watched shows and movies and videos, and of course made memes. They were truly a happy couple. However, Sans’s happiness dropped one day when his phone rang. He looked and saw who it was from. Papyrus. He stood there, staring at the phone, listening to the ringtone until the call went to his full voicemail box. Nagito ran over to Sans.

“Who was it, sweetie?” Nagito asked. Sans showed him the phone. Nagito barely gave a reaction. “Why don’t you answer it?”

“i’m afraid.” Sans said. “i’m afraid that he escaped and might want to hurt you again.” Nagito held Sans close to him.

“It’s okay, sweetie. The people at Future Foundation would let us know if something bad happened. You just need to trust yourself.” Nagito said. Sans took a deep breath. He tapped on Papyrus’s contact. The phone rang until Papyrus picked up. He was then greeted by...

“SANS!!!!” Papyrus yelled, causing Sans to jerk the phone away from his head to avoid being deafened. “WHERE ARE YOU SLACKING OFF NOW? I NEED YOU AT ONCE!”

“umm... i’m at our house? what’s going on?” Sans asked. 

“I HAVE NO IDEA. AFTER A VERY REALISTIC DREAM, I WOKE UP SURROUNDED BY HUMANS! I THOUGHT I HAD BEEN CAPTURED! ALAS THAT WAS NOT THE CASE. THEY WERE THE ROYAL GUARD’S ALLIES THAT HAD SAVED ME FROM PATROL! APPARENTLY THERE WAS SOMETHING DANGEROUS THAT NEARLY GOT ME.” Papyrus explained. “GET YOUR LAZY SELF OVER TO THE FUTURE FOUNDATION HEADQUARTERS AT ONCE!” The call then ended. Sans turned to Nagito who was giggling slightly.

“Sounds like it was a success.” Nagito laughed. “Shall we pay your brother a visit?” He asked. Sans gave a cautious nod before he and Nagito took a shortcut to the Future Foundation headquarters.

“Glad to have you both here.” A voice said. They turned to see a brown haired man with hazel eyes in a white suit and black vest. After noticing who it was, Nagito sank to his knees.

“The Ultimate Hope has come to greet us!” Nagito started. Sans knew where this was going. He tugged on Nagito’s sweater. He then turned to the man.  
“don’t mind him, he gets like this a lot.” Sans said. The man put a hand behind his neck and chuckled.

“No worries, I’ve had that reaction before. You’re Sans, right? I’m Makoto Naegi. Principal of Hopes Peak Academy and member of the Future Foundation. I’ll take you to your brother.” Makoto said. He started walking and motioned for Sans and Nagito to follow them. Sans started walking and dragged along Nagito who was gawking at Makoto. They walked inside and finally caught up to Makoto.

“The Neo World Program was a success. We were able to remove all of his memories from his time as an Ultimate Despair and replace them with the memories in the Neo World Program. He has shown no signs of remembering what happened after he was brainwashed.” Makoto explained. This slightly relaxed Sans. However, he was still a bit worried about Papyrus not accepting his partner. They made their way to the holding area where Papyrus quickly recognized Sans.

“BROTHER! HAVE YOU BEEN CAPTURED TOO?” Papyrus called out. One of the guards facepalmed. 

“yep. handcuffed and everything.” Sans tried joking. He held out his hands in his signature shrug pose. 

“QUIT YOUR BOONDOGGLING AT ONCE SANS. HAVE YOU COME TO SAVE ME OR MAKE TERRIBLE JOKES?” Papyrus asked. Sans relaxed a bit more from his brother’s old behavior. 

“i came to bring ya home.” Sans said with a bit more confidence. Makoto gave the guards a thumbs up, and the guards let Papyrus out of the holding cell. In a flash, Papyrus spun over to Sans and Nagito.

“WHILE YOU MAY HAVE SAVED THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS DOES NOT EXCUSE YOUR LATE TIMING! NORMALLY I WOULD MAKE YOU COOK OUR DINNER FOR SLACKING OFF, BUT IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I’VE MADE ANYTHING!” Papyrus said, lecturing his brother. At this point, Sans had pretty much freed of any worries. “AND WHO MIGHT THIS HUMAN BE?” Or not. Sans started to panic only for Nagito to speak up.

“I’m Nagito Komaeda. I’m Sans’s fiance.” Nagito smiled. Papyrus stared at Nagito before slowly turning his head to Sans. Sans started to panic internally. Did Papyrus still not approve? Did the program not work? What if-

“UN-BE-LIEVABLE! YOU ACTUALLY STOPPED SLACKING OFF AND FOUND SOMEONE! IS THIS A DREAM? DID SOMEONE REPLACE YOU WITH ANOTHER SANS THAT ISN’T LAZY?” Papyrus slapped his own face. “OW! I GUESS IT’S NOT A DREAM THEN.” Papyrus turned to Nagito.

“GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM SANS’S MAGNIFICANT BROTHER THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus said, posing heroically. “WHILE I DON’T KNOW HOW SANS GOT A FIANCE SO QUICKLY, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY WITH OPEN ARMS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed his signature laugh and Nagito joined with a chuckle. Sans breathed a sigh of relief. Yep, this was his brother. This was the real Papyrus.

As the three walked out of the Future Foundation headquarters, Papyrus pestered Nagito with questions and riddles which Nagito was happy to answer. Sans looked up at the clear sky. Things had turned out perfectly. The love of his life was soon to be married to him, and now his brother is back to normal. Sans thought how even if Papyrus remembered his actions, he’d still find the determination to regain his hope. But now, like when he first reached the surface, he had a future. A future with Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this chapter. Papyrus is also one of those characters that are just super fun to write. I wanted to have Papyrus say something about how Usami wouldn't let him near the kitchen, but I couldn't find a good place to put it in. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who actually stuck with me through this. Y'all are awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I can't believe I turned the idea of Sansmaeda and Papyrus with a shotgun into a full blown story. While I'm rather rusty when it comes to writing, I genuinely had fun. I'm thinking about writing more Danganronpa stuff next. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who stuck with me. Each and every one of you are awesome. Never forget that. See y'all later!


End file.
